Hide and seek
by Elysea
Summary: Nunca dejes de dolerme. — Inglaterra/Jeanne.


• **Disclaimer.** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya.

• **Avisos.** Darkfic (o algo así) **·** OOC tal vez (creo que nunca lo sabremos de verdad)** · **Uso del idioma francés (cualquier error, culpa del traductor que traiciona mi confianza).

• **Advertencia.** Prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

**· Hide and Seek ·**

"_La guerra terminaría si los muertos pudiesen regresar"_  
(James Baldwin)

* * *

Lo ha hecho de nuevo.

Sabe que no debería emborracharse, sobre todo en ésta fecha, pero con los años ha aprendido que es algo inevitable para él. Lo único que ha cambiado —y es algo que no está muy dispuesto a admitir— son las razones por las que éste día vacía una tras otra botella hasta desfallecer.

Arthur es un hombre de culpas grandes y pequeñas (no es que el tamaño importe, a él le duelen todas por igual), de lágrimas sin derramar (si no las ves, nunca existieron) y de cicatrices que no le vas a ver en la piel porque las lleva por dentro (dónde nadie tiene acceso, dónde nadie lo puede curar). Y se siguen acumulando cada vez más y más, hasta que siente que se ahoga. Tal vez toma a modo de castigo por haber lastimado a tantos, otro poco para olvidar por unas horas todo el daño que le hicieron a él.

(Siempre falla estrepitosamente)

Pero como el alcohol le adormece los sentidos, los fantasmas se vuelven borrosos o se agrandan lo suficiente para que sus pequeños ojos los pierdan de vista y es como que el miedo se le pasa un poco. Es como si le fuera más fácil convivir consigo mismo si tiene la seguridad de que en su casa hay un gabinete con el mejor licor inglés para salvarlo cada vez que sienta que hay algo que lo observa cuando su habitación queda en penumbras o que el silencio se vuelve tan ruidoso —algo muy normal, se lamenta de nuevo, desde que sus colonias se fueron— que cree escuchar voces caminar por los pasillos.

De hecho, las escucha.

La mayor parte del tiempo no entiende lo que dicen porque son murmullos. Murmullos constantes que pueden confundirse con un zumbido, de esos que de pronto se presentan y no sabes de dónde salen. A veces sí alcanza a entenderlos, pero son sólo palabras sueltas que prefiere dejar que se dispersen en el aire; las cicatrices sangran cuando les presta atención.

Aunque ponga todo su empeño en ignorar esas presencias a su alrededor, hay una en especial de la que no se puede deshacer. Porque es más nítida, más clara, más real. Porque siempre llega sin emitir ni un sonido, no porque pretenda asustarlo (claro que de eso se dio cuenta mucho después) sino porque no tiene con qué hacer ruido. Y entonces imagina que todavía debe andar descalza, envuelta en aquel vestido de blanco derruido que le quedaba tan mal.

Se da cuenta de que está ahí cuando una brisa suave le mueve el cabello mientras él tiene la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa y sabe —no sabe cómo, pero lo sabe— que es su mano sumergiéndolo en una caricia. Demasiado fría en contraste con su frente enfebrecida y demasiado cálida como para ser la mano de un fantasma; tanta dulzura de niña condensada en esa compasión innata de mujer.

Hoy, como todos los años, las lágrimas vienen solas y la disculpa queda atravesada en su garganta quemada. Decide, como lleva siglos haciéndolo, que es un masoquista. Porque al principio bebía sobre ésta fecha para ahogar el recuerdo del mayor error que cometió en toda su vida; después empezó a hacerlo para sentirla cernirse sobre él para tocarlo con esos aires de cariño materno que la acompañaron siempre.

—_Arthur..._

"_No..."_, gime débilmente para sus adentros. _"Por favor todavía no..."_

La escucha —y podría jurarlo si hiciera falta— suspirar con una tristeza que él todavía no puede comprender. Sus dedos se aferran con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan a la copa medio vacía sobre el escritorio, un campo de botellas a sus pies, y apoya la cabeza sobre su brazo para alejarse de la luz que de pronto le hace escocer los ojos.

—_Oh, l'Angleterre..._ —escucha muy cerca de su oído y Arthur no se anima a levantar la vista para comprobar si las cosquillas que siente en el cuello sean por culpa de su flequillo— _Quand permettras-tu qu'il te pardonne?_

"_Le temo más a tu perdón que a tu odio"_, le dice cuando ya no está.

Así como siempre quiere que venga, también quiere que se vaya. Porque es un maldito cobarde que le teme demasiado al dolor. Es absurdo y sumamente vergonzoso para un país de gran talante como lo es él; no se supone que a un conquistador consumado le sucedan este tipo de cosas después de siglos de luchas, de victorias y derrotas. Ha peleado contra gigantes que prometían su destrucción y contra pequeños de corazón grande que han sabido plantarle batalla; ha visto más de lo que otros podrían soportar ¡y ella! ¡A ella, que no la ve y que ya no es más que una sombra, le teme como a nadie en el mundo!

Porque en verdad prefiere su odio eterno antes que su compasión. Si cediera y aceptara escuchar lo que todos los años le viene a decir, terminaría quedándose a solas con su culpa y sus manos encalladas por todas las veces que empuñó una espada con la sola intención de atravesar su armadura de lado a lado. Ella puede perdonarlo una y mil veces, pues no ha nacido otra como ella, pero él sigue siendo responsable de su muerte y nunca podrá librarse de eso. Es más fácil seguir creyendo que ella también lo odia por eso.

Inglaterra mató a una santa. Lo que es peor, a una buena niña que murió tratando de proteger lo que más amaba.

_(Je l'aime...)_

¿Qué importa si Dios se lo perdonaba? Arthur jamás podría perdonárselo.

_(Je l'aime, je l'aime...monsieur Francis)_

Aún así no puede ni quiere cerrarle la puerta.

Porque ella siempre vuelve, buscando consolarlo a pesar de su injusta muerte y a él le cuesta reconocer que le hace falta ese cariño, ese gesto que habla de paz y de darle una nueva oportunidad para enmendar todo lo que hizo mal. Es egoísta e injusto, pues sabe que él es el último con derecho a pedirle algo, pero la necesita. Este encuentro se ha convertido en un ritual necesario para él y todavía no se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a sí mismo. Si tan sólo ella no fuera tan hermosa, con sus manos pequeñas y rasposas por haber trabajado tanto; si tan sólo él pudiera abandonar los miedos que se esconden tras la máscara perfecta de su cara y arrodillarse a sus pies, humillarse por todo lo que él la humilló a ella.

En el fondo teme terminar amándola también.

Si eso pasa, sabe que nunca más podrá dejarla ir.

_(L'Angleterre...)_

—Oh, Jeanne...

La copa se vacía un año más.

* * *

_. . . To feel forgiveness, you gotta forgive . . ._

• **(It's not war) Just the end of love**, Manic Street Preachers •

* * *

— **Notas finales.**

No me maten, Francis/Jeanne perdería una fan si lo hicieran.

Lo que pasa es que mi placer culpable es hacer sufrir a Arthur (y lo peor es que después termino consolándolo, _gorgeous little bastard_).

Leyendo un poco de historia, Jeanne no llegó a ser lo que es hoy siendo un pan dulce, pero considerando que era humana en sus épocas de rebeldía, como santa la imaginé mucho más..."suave". Igualmente no pude evitar incluir a Francis implícitamente, es como si uno no pudiera separar a estos personajes. Si está Jeanne, inevitablemente tiene que estar Francis en algún lugar. Por cierto, la fecha de la que hablo es 30 de Mayo: aniversario de la muerte de Juana (por ende, su día festivo también).

Cuando empecé a escribir, no creí que terminaría siendo tan largo (¿1.107 palabras? Yo no pensaba usar más de 500). Bueno, cosas lindas que pasan cuando uno no lleva días planificando lo que quiere escribir. ¿Una curiosidad? La canción al final ni siquiera la escuché. Me la encontré en un canal de música justo cuando estaban pasando la parte final, pero vi el título y fue como un mensaje del universo. _Tenía_ que escribir esto. Y la frase del comienzo, **excelente**: nunca nadie dijo una verdad tan acertada sobre la guerra.

Ah, antes de que se me olvide...

**– · –**

**« **Oh, l'Angleterre... Quand permettras-tu qu'il te pardonne? **»**_  
(Oh, Inglaterra... ¿Cuándo dejarás que te perdone?)_

**« **Je l'aime, je l'aime...monsieur Francis. **»**  
_(Lo amo, lo amo…señor Francis)_

**– · –**

Gracias por leerme. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.  
_(Make reviews, not war)_

* * *

• **Hide and Seek** •

**.** 30/10/10 – 31/10/10 **.**


End file.
